


【忘川N.o.13】

by L1007



Category: Lay兴
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 13:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L1007/pseuds/L1007





	【忘川N.o.13】

明明韩彬先动的手，非怪是冯权撩的他神魂颠倒， 拉着人就往府里去。进了府院大门，横冲直撞那气势吓得几个婢女和小厮都不敢近身。正屋门哐的一声就关掉了，韩彬好畜牲，把自己的心肝肉手腕都抓的青紫。  
“你干嘛啊？”  
“惦记你呢。”  
“惦记人这么暴力，你若是君王，必是暴君。”  
这就是造反的话了，冯权说完就害怕的噤了声，偏偏韩彬比他还浑，添油加醋到：“我若是君王，你就是我的宠妃，金屋藏娇，从此不早朝。”  
“德行。”  
韩彬抵着人在门板上，鼻尖蹭着鼻尖：“生生，惦记我吗？”  
冯权死鸭子嘴硬，被压的像砧板上的鱼还一副英勇就义的德行：“不惦记，你早泄。”  
韩彬也不恼，笑了一声开始解他的封腰。那一缕绑着乞巧绳的头发被他从腰间香囊里扯出来，递到冯权脸前：“乖，含着，收着点牙，别咬断了。”  
冯权被他抵得死死的，头发细软的丝在脸上磨蹭，蹭的他心猿意马。不知道韩彬打的什么如意算盘，但可以确定韩彬绝对不会伤害他。他偏头躲开脸颊挠痒似的头发，又低头含住那块儿写着永生的“定情信物”。韩彬满意的拍了拍他的脸，开始解衣服。  
冯权腰是真细，韩彬两只手也就盈盈一握。他解开冯权的腰封，偏头亲上去，边亲边把人往床上带。韩彬脑袋抵在冯权的肩窝上舔舐，走的相当腻乎，等他把冯权按在床上时，冯权已经衣襟大敞，露出了雪白的胸脯和殷红的两点血肉。底裤落了一半，搭在膝弯，细嫩的大腿里侧还有前几天韩彬吮出的红痕。  
韩彬手指落在上面笑：“细皮嫩肉的，做一次一天下不来床，几天消不了肿，找着点把柄就叨叨个不停，找肏？”  
冯权颤巍巍打开腿，跟个临盆产妇似的姿势让他羞得脸通红，偏偏嘴里含着东西说不出话，呜呜的跟只求奶的乳猫，眼睛都洇湿了。  
韩彬大发慈悲抓着头发从他嘴里拿出来，以为冯权要求饶呢，结果一张嘴就要了他的命。  
“我每天都有抹药，如今已经不肿了……”韩彬眼前晕晕乎乎，没想到这还不算完，冯权伸手把韩彬放在自己腰上的手往下带，连羞红的脸都让韩彬觉得是在故意勾引他。冯权问：“你摸摸？”  
噫吁嚱！韩彬气都喘不匀了，这人在他刚开荤之后又不禁肏，素了他几天又来撩拨的他没把住精关，然后又把他激的发疯，现在又来投怀送抱。这人怎么可能是扫把星，这是彻头彻尾的狐狸精啊！  
韩彬伏在冯权身上，手指往那销魂的肉穴周围按了按，紧致细嫩的像是没开过苞，他往前膝行两步伸手去八宝格拿脂膏，突然感觉腹上一湿，猛一低头看见冯权正要收回的猩红的舌。  
韩彬胡乱把脂膏放回去，又摸了一盒圆圆的雕花银盒，打开盖子一股迷人的馥郁芬芳。他抓着枕边的头发，让冯权叼住永生的拍子，挖了些脂膏往冯权身下扣弄。  
“你这张嘴还是让你闭上的好，四处撩拨，怎么这么能浪？”  
那脂膏不知道是什么做的，抹进去带些冰凉，融化在穴里就瞬间让紧致的穴肉变得又湿又软又热，还生出一种陌生的瘙痒。冯权拧了拧身子，急得眼泪都出来了，像是落了岸的虾，像是砧板上的鱼。  
韩彬揉了一把冯权的臀肉，细细开扩。他当真畜牲，堵住人家的嘴用让人发热的药，折磨的自己的心头肉泪眼婆娑，手不安分的在韩彬腰背抓出来大片红痕。韩彬任他抓，只是再恶劣也舍不得伤了他，反而有些期待他欲求不得的着急样子。他掰开冯权的腿往他身前对折，让冯权把屁股翘的老高，然后俯身在湿软的穴口亲了亲，羞得冯权臀肉一夹。这才发现这畜牲把自己糟践成这样，自己却衣冠楚楚。冯权急得去解他的腰封，几天了还是没学会，加上下面痒的难耐，越发急躁，眼泪珠儿流了一脸。韩彬轻笑，抓着冯权的手把搭扣解了，俯身在他耳边吐气：“小傻子记住了怎么解开吗？下次不许再急哭了。”  
冯权哭得更委屈了，抽抽嗒嗒的，那缕头发都被他濡湿了，永生牌子亮晶晶的，仿佛能照出窗外皎洁的月光。  
然而月光也不及榻上人雪白无暇。  
乌黑散乱的头发，滚边的深红衣襟，潮红的脸，无一不称的那具身体莹白如玉。韩彬怜惜似的，抓着冯权已经立的吐水的肉柱亲了亲，然后另一只手握住自己已经憋的发紫的阳具缓缓破开了这个人的身体。  
韩彬有着万人皆无的反骨，正如他可以驻扎边界十年不归，可以从陌生人手里救下人人生厌的扫把星，甚至可以与扫把星行断袖之好。而现在，在这雕花的梨木大床上，他要把一尊玉菩萨弄碎，弄脏，一如他这一身反骨。  
他俩再适合不过了，一个不可亵渎，一个偏要亵渎。两具炙热的身体密不可分，两颗执拗的灵魂相互依存。  
韩彬停在里面，太紧太湿太热，他本该立刻大开大合，但是他又舍不得，舍不得他的玉菩萨感受一点苦楚。他撩开冯权汗湿的头发，在颊边亲了一口，然后一手按住他的腰，一手握住他的性器，慢慢动了起来。  
韩彬抽出那一把头发，本想着还是不忍心，希望能让冯权叫的畅快些，却不想身下人嘴巴一松就开始讨饶，相公爹爹爷爷的叫个不停，一个劲的认错。他被弄湿了，弄乱了，颠的神志不清。  
韩彬被他叫的太阳穴突突的跳，所幸也不怜惜他了，把人往死里干，冯权去抓褥子，抓枕头，抓着韩彬的脊背不放手，被韩彬抱起来坐在他身上，又晕晕乎乎想在韩彬锁骨那儿吮出点什么印记，韩彬肉紧，冯权糊上去一堆口水，急得开始咬人，咬出一排红森森的牙印。疼，但是这点疼对韩彬来说不算什么，更何况是冯权给的，他心里只有甜滋滋的感觉。  
冯权被他弄得半晕半死，泪水好不容易成了泪渍又被新的眼泪冲刷覆盖。他沉醉在韩彬给他的梦里，伏在床上如野兽交合般塌着腰把屁股交给身后人。府里下人来来往往，仅存的理智让他羞于哭喊，便咬住自己的腕子，将乞巧绳紧紧攥在手里。  
他泄了几回了，韩彬却一直不给他，在后面细细研磨，委屈的他好不容易止住眼泪又决了堤。他彻底没了骨头，抓着韩彬的手一根手指一根手指的亲。  
“好韩彬，好相公，你疼疼我吧，快些出来，我受不住了。”  
韩彬一点没留情，估计也是情到了最浓时了，把冯权折磨的快疯了，最后一次靠着后面只能射出些稀稀的精水，再做下去保不齐会射出些什么来。韩彬趴下来，手臂延展出来与冯权搭下来的手臂贴在一起，十指相扣，在冯权耳后颈后背后细细的亲，然后一股一股的热液打在了冯权身体最深的地方。  
冯权享受着片刻的温存，感受到后穴里韩彬泄出的精，终于彻彻底底安心的晕睡过去。全然没料到在这个静谧的夏夜，他还要被弄醒多少次。  
一只飞蛾扑进了窗外的灯笼，烧出来哔剥的声响，除此之外，只能听见屋内床榻的摇晃和冯权可怜又招人猫似的哭饶。韩彬轻哄的声音则随着夏天的风直上了云霄，除了冯权之外，连窗外的鸟都听不真切。


End file.
